guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spear of Redemption
Um... my para will never have to ping blind again ftw? :And deals good pressure damage when you're not blind. That in itself is ftw. --Kale Ironfist 00:21, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::What, you don't carry Remedy Signet? Blasphemy! (T/ ) 00:21, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::Well "There's Nothing to Fear!" is there? --Kale Ironfist 00:24, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::TNtF doesn't work in PvP, how often you get Blind in PvE? Lifesteal and degen go right through also. Also means you probably wouldn't be specced much into Spear Mastery anyways, since TNtF at <9 Leadership is asking for trouble. (T/ ) 00:28, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::In a PvP standpoint, you have your drawbot, negating the need for Remedy Signet. In PvE, blind is thrown around at the first attacker they see, with Paragons in the midline, they usually aren't the target of blinds unless your frontline has been demolished. Once that happens, you've got bigger issues than not bringing Remedy Signet. --Kale Ironfist 00:33, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Wearying Spear much? (T/ ) 00:47, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::I use energy attacks because I happen to like GFTE! too much. --Kale Ironfist 01:55, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Slayer's Spear is unreliable in PvP, Vicious Attack is once every 8 seconds at best...Wearying lets you spam Deep Wound about twice as fast? Maybe more? Not like it's incompatible with GftE anyways. Btw, I'd disagree with your assertion of how Blind is applied in PvE...since quite often I experience that Blind will get tossed around to all attackers, not just the one the caster happens to be attacking. 24.6.147.36 02:48, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Wearying Spear doesn't cause DW. Zaboomafoo 23:38, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Wearying Strike does and I often post past midnight. (T/ ) 23:49, 20 August 2007 (CDT) How does this work... So if the attack hits, You don't lose a condition? Or does it always remove a condition. I believe it works like Meditation, you don't get healed unless your not under the affects of an enchantment... --Lann 16:51, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :If it misses, you loose 1 condition, yes. So it's a decent counter to blind... If you have the adrenaline. 84.24.206.123 16:52, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::If >.> --Lann 17:10, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::If you have a 90% chance to miss, that should be a hell of a problem... Assuming your blinded. Kiting monks make viable targets too :P 84.24.206.123 17:11, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Would be better if it costed Energy : / --Lann 17:12, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::/agree, that way you don't have the problem of accidentaly shouting GftE! (just as an example :P ) so you don't have enough adren for this thing anymore... 84.24.206.123 17:13, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Mabye if you used it with Signet of Aggression. I don't like this skill anymore :( --Lann 17:15, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Hmmm, it would take up 2 skill slots for counter to blind. Then a Mending Touch would be better, even if it restricts to P/Mo, imho. 84.24.206.123 17:17, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Yep. Remedy Signet is much better I suppose. This helps get rid of everything else but blind. --Lann 17:18, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::You could always do what some rangers do with Determined Shot. Just find a target that isn't in view (like someone behind a wall) and use the skill. Since the attack will be consider obstructed, thus not a hit, it should remove a condition instead. This is obviously not a very practical way of removing conditions but its a possibility. ---- ''SavageX'' 23:55, 9 September 2007 (CDT)